Global Warming
The Global Warming conspiracy poses that “Global Warming” is a propaganda tool used by political parties to scapegoat opposing political lines. This allows a condition for multi-national corporations to take advantage of environmentally aware people, like hiking prices on produce called "organic". Global warming is a real threat however, to the ozone layer. It's easier to blame third world countries for their emissions, rather than to take responsibility for say, nuclear testing. Big business Using Global Warming as the official excuse, the real causes (in other forms of pollution) are excused. Big corporations encourage the belief of "Civilian made Global Warming" so that people will think that they are harming the environment. Global Warming scam calls for the reduction of Carbon Dioxide over Nitrogen Dioxide; diverting our attention. This leads to the people buying lower Carbon footprint products so that they won't harm the environment any longer, which increases the profit of these corporations. Nuclear testing :Visit: , Atmospheric nuclear testing From 1945–92, 520 atmospheric nuclear explosions (including 8 underwater) have been conducted by the United States, with a total yield of 545 megatons, Pavlovski, O. A. (1 January 1998). Atmospheric Nuclear Tests. Springer, Berlin, Heidelberg. pp. 219–260. doi:10.1007/978-3-662-03610-5_17 – via link.springer.com. with a peak occurring in 1961-62, when 340 megatons were detonated in the atmosphere by the United States and Soviet Union.http://www.atomicarchive.com/Docs/Effects/wenw_chp2.shtml while the estimated number of underground nuclear tests conducted in the period from 1957 to 1992 is 1,352 explosions with a total yield of 90 Mt. One of the largest military nuclear testing facilities is on the island of Novaya Zemlya, where from 1955 through to 1990 the Soviet Union detonated 88 atmospheric, 29 underground, and 3 underwater nuclear devices. Dozens of civilian ‘peaceful nuclear explosions’ have also occurred in the Russian Arctic, where nuclear bombs were used into the late 1980′s for seismic studies, mining, and in attempts to extinguish oil-field fires. Nuclear activities in the Arctic over the last 50 years Arctic detonation Arctic detonation of 88 atmospheric, 29 underground, and 3 underwater nuclear devices from 1955 to 1990.GRID-Arendal – Nuclear activities in the Arctic over the last 50 years, Friday 17 Feb 2012Vital Arctic Graphics (2004 edition), Author: Philippe Rekacewicz, UNEP/GRID-Arendal Numerous nuclear explosions have taken place in the Arctic. One of the largest military nuclear testing facilities is on the island of Novaya Zemlya, where from 1955 through to 1990 the Soviet Union detonated 88 atmospheric, 29 underground, and 3 underwater nuclear devices. Dozens of civilian ‘peaceful nuclear explosions’ have also occured in the Russian Arctic, where nuclear bombs were used into the late 1980′s for seismic studies, mining, and in attempts to extinguish oil-field fires.Nuclear activities in the arctic over the last 50 years The 1996 Air Force document that forecasts “Owning the Weather in 2025” would not rule out using Tesla and plasma technologies to increase arctic temperatures in order to disadvantage a perceived enemy. A decision not to intervene might betray the military’s primary objective of “Full Spectrum Dominance”.defense.gov Weather control :See: HAARP The 1996 US Air Force document that forecasts "Owning the Weather in 2025" would NOT rule out using Tesla and plasma technologies to increase arctic temperatures in order to disadvantage a perceived enemy. The US military’s primary objective seems to be "Full Spectrum Dominance”.Joint Vision 2020 Emphasizes Full-spectrum Dominance by UsA -retrieved from Web Archive After all, access to Oil and Gas has been a national security priority for decades. Ocean acidification Global warming is a great cover up for Ocean AcidificationOcean Acidification according to the conspirators: When carbon dioxide (CO2) is absorbed by seawater, chemical reactions occur that reduce seawater pH, carbonate ion concentration, and saturation states of biologically important calcium carbonate minerals. These chemical reactions are termed "ocean acidification" or "OA" for short. The real reason for Ocean Acidification is the dumping of garbage, creating "Garbage patches" around the worldMyth of the Garbage Patch (Truth of the matter is) * That the debris breaks down into microscopic pieces. * That the garbage actually constitutes more of a “plastic soup” than any kind of patch or island, and that its pollutants are, as a result, widely dispersed. * That what breaks down doesn’t remain solely in the Garbage Patch; that anywhere ocean currents converge is this toxic soup. * That this soup is suffused with Bisphenol A, pthalates, polychlorinated biphenyls, persistent organic pollutants, and other remainders from discarded commodities that contribute directly to the ocean acidification killing fragile ecosystems from the coral-based Great Barrier Reef off of Australia to Inuit territories in the Arctic. * Far from a solid, particulate island, the Garbage Patch is, along with the rest of the ocean’s water, in constant motion. And it doesn’t necessarily stay at surface. See also * Climate Change References External Links * Nuclear testing causes Ozone Depletion * http://www.nzherald.co.nz/nz/news/article.cfm?c_id=1&objectid=10835274 Category:Political Category:Climate Change